


Never Thought I'd Say That

by ScrapyardBoyfriends



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Robron Week, wedding extra scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardBoyfriends/pseuds/ScrapyardBoyfriends
Summary: Extra scene from the wedding - Chas and Robert share a dance





	

[](http://imgur.com/KzxtiPv)

Robert leans half against the bar and half against Aaron, their shoulders pushed together and his head nearly resting on top of his husband’s. He’s tipsy and exhausted but he’s determined to enjoy every single second of this because he doesn’t know when they’ll be able to be like this again. The speeches are long over now and he was right, Aaron did cry during his but he couldn’t deny that he shed a few tears himself when Aaron attempted to say a few words about him too. He honestly didn’t know that he could be this in love with another person. Another slow song comes on and Robert shifts to look at Aaron, their bodies losing contact with each other for just a brief second before Robert reconnects them, wrapping his hands around his waist, pulling him close. He raises an eyebrow and nods his head toward the makeshift dance floor where Vic and Adam and Belle and Noah of all people are slow dancing.

“Don’t even think about it,” Aaron says, swaying into him. They’re practically dancing again already.

Robert opens his mouth to say something but Chas interrupts, a wide smile and soft eyes falling on her son. “My turn,” she announces.

“Oh Mum, come on,” Aaron complains, though Robert knows he’d do anything for her.

“Nope,” she says, shaking her head. She’s definitely drunk by this point. “Not you. I want my other boy!”

They both widen their eyes as she grabs for Robert’s hand, previously clutching at Aaron’s waist and detangles them from each other to drag him out into the middle of the pub. Robert looks back at his husband, his eyes pleading silently for help and Aaron just gives him the biggest smile back, enjoying this way too much. Chas puts one hand on his shoulder and holds up her other hand for him to take as he wraps his other around her waist and they settle into an easy rhythm. Even trollied, she’s a better dancer than her son. Halfway through the song she presses herself a little closer to him and lifts her head toward his ear.

“I always say,” she starts, her words slurring ever so slightly, “that I’ll never like you.”

Robert pulls back a bit and gives her a look. He’d really thought they’d gotten past all this. She shakes her head at his confusion and gives him another big smile, pulling her hand free from his grip that has tightened perhaps a bit too much in the last few seconds. Instead, she places it against his cheek and guides his eyes to hers.

“No, no, no,” she says, “This is a good thing.”

Robert lets out a breathy laugh. “Okay,” he says, waiting for her to continue.

“I just wanted to say,” she starts again, her hand moving from his cheek back to grip his free hand as they continue dancing. “I’m glad that he has you. You are good for him.” She pauses for a quick moment and adds, “Never thought I’d say that.” She giggles at herself.

Neither did I, Robert thinks. He never thought he’d get to a point where he was in a room full of Aaron’s family and he felt completely accepted but he did and it only fills his heart with more love for his husband. Glancing back at Aaron for a moment, he sees that he still has that wide grin on his face, his eyes nearly disappearing behind his reddening cheeks as he watches them.

“Thank you,” he says when he’s finally able to drag his eyes away from Aaron and look back at Chas.

The move together a while longer and he gives her a twirl as the song builds to its final chorus though he has to guide her through it so she doesn’t fall. Perhaps it’s not the best idea when she’s this far gone but they laugh through it. When the song ends, she gives him another pat on the cheek and then turns her eyes toward Aaron, making a ‘come here’ motion with her hand as another slow song comes on. Aaron shakes his head, vehemently refusing, but Robert’s not letting him get out of this one that easily. Striding to the bar, he grips his husband’s shoulders and pushes him into his mum’s waiting arms. She gives him a quick wink as he settles against the bar again, picking up a fresh glass of champagne.

Mother and son circle toward him, as Chas drags him around with her, leading far more than him and Aaron shoots him a warning glare. “I’m gonna make you pay for this later, Mr. Dingle,” he says with a loving scowl.

Robert raises his glass to him and smiles back, “I look forward to it, Mr. Sugden.”


End file.
